


A Friend In Need

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Challenge accepted! Written for a Tumblr prompt: a three sentence fic, blonco & hair grabbing.
Relationships: "Blondie" | The Man with No Name/Tuco Ramirez
Kudos: 36





	A Friend In Need

Blondie is known as the Man With No Name, but what’s a name good for when all you need to survive in these parts is a plan and some luck – even when his hands are tied behind his back, and he’s on his knees, on the stony ground of a desert, and Butch the Knife painfully yanks his head backwards by grabbing a fistful of his hair, and a blade is dancing near his face while the brute promises him to spoil his beauty, and the sun is mercilessly blinding him, caught in the steel of the knife that’s hovering close to his eye, which is swollen half-shut; yes, even then Blondie has a plan.

It’s underway when the world is changed by one loud bang from afar and a strangled yelp above his head, right after which his hair is no longer packed by a large fist and Butch falls to the ground behind him; except, Blondie doesn’t turn around to check whether the cutthroat is dead because he knows that the aim of the man whose gun he just heard might be even better than his own; although he would never admit it to the man himself, who is unhurriedly walking towards him, playfully spinning his weapon on his forefinger, and when he’s standing close enough to shield Blondie from the sun, he inspects him with his sly dark eyes and laughs, baring his teeth, including the golden one, and Blondie allows this mockery (the plan doesn’t need to be pleasant to be working) and even the way the man tsks at him when Tuco picks up the knife from the ground and cuts his wrists free, before asking him in a voice that betrays a little too much about how glad he is to find them being partners again:

“Where would you be without me Blondie, eh?”


End file.
